


Une fête, le 14 juillet?

by CuchyLainx



Series: Hetalia / Vieilles fanfictions FF [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheating, Incest, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que France se morfond le jour de son anniversaire, une immense nation venue du Nord ne compte pas le laisser faire… </p><p>TW : France est ici le père adoptif de Canada /!\ / Je ne cautionne en aucun cas leur type de relation - mais en fiction, tout est permis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une fête, le 14 juillet?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hetalia et tous ses personnages ne m’appartiennent pas. Rendons plutôt hommage à Hidekaz Himaruya pour cela.
> 
> NA : Ceci est initialement une requête d’un-e ami-e fan de FraNada. Je n’ai donc pas l’habitude d’écrire avec ces deux-là, j’espère tout de même que l’histoire vous plaira.
> 
> NA2 : Comme toutes les fictions postées dans cette série, ceci est une VIEILLE fanfiction, préalablement postée sur FF. J'EN SUIS BIEN L'AUTEUR-E (malheureusement parfois peut-être, on regrette toujours un peu ses oeuvres de jeunesse).

14 Juillet. C’était son anniversaire, et, comme à chaque fois depuis 1789, il était seul. Ce jour synonyme de joie pour la plupart des autres nations était pour lui difficile et monotonement triste. Oh, il aimait beaucoup son président actuel, tout comme il avait aimé chacun de ses boss même s’ils avaient fait parfois de mauvais choix… C’était à la fois la bénédiction et la malédiction de France ; aimer tous ceux habitant sur ses terres, même lorsqu’ils ne le méritaient pas, même lorsque ils le détestaient. C’était bien simple, même s’il râlait souvent (cause suprême de grèves, cela va sans dire), il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’aimer tendrement son peuple.

 

Alors quand son roi avait été tué dans un chaos violent et sanguinaire, quand ses habitants s’étaient dressés les uns contre les autres, même s’il avait été terriblement blessé et forcé à garder le lit pendant une grande partie de la Révolution, il avait toujours aimé son peuple qui s’était battu en retour en son amour. Ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de passer ce jour précis à déprimer et à ressasser le passé. Le seul jour de l’année où il ne répandait pas l’ « Amoouur »…

 

 

Canada avait bien remarqué que son père adoptif était de plus en plus sombre à l’approche de son anniversaire. Il avait aussi remarqué que c’était le seul jour de l’année qu’il refusait de passer en compagnie d’une autre nation, même de son cher Angleterre. Lui savait ce que cela faisait de passer son anniversaire seul, oh, le nombre de fêtes qu’il avait eues en cet honneur se comptait sur les doigts d’une main ! Seulement voilà, la dernière fois, il n’avait pas été seul. Un magnifique Prussien lui avait fait la plus belle surprise de sa vie, et, bien qu’il ait depuis régulièrement des difficultés à marcher normalement, il nageait dans un océan de bonheur.

 

Alors, cette année, il décida qu’il n’allait pas laisser son « papa » seul. Il allait lui redonner goût à cette fête censée être un jour heureux ; après tout, France n’avait-il pas toujours eu un faible pour le cadet d’Amérique (enfin, depuis le XVIe tout du moins) ?

 

 

C’est ainsi que, le 14 juillet au soir, alors que des feux d’artifice éclataient dans les cieux français, et que, à contrario, France noyait sa douleur dans un verre de vin de piètre qualité, un petit Canadien apparut dans le large vestibule, chargé de dorures et de décorations « à la française », tenant à bout de bras un long paquet cadeau, et fut accueilli par cette exclamation surprise :

 

« Mathieu ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

 

Canada se contenta de sourire timidement tout en posant son cadeau sur la table basse du Français, encombrée de mégots noircis (preuve absolue que France déprimait ; il ne se laissait à fumer que durant les pires jours), et en se débarrassant de son léger sweat-shirt adapté à l’été canadien.

 

« Papa, je t’ai apporté un cadeau… » expliqua-t-il, un peu rougissant. « C’est ton anniversaire aujourd’hui, alors j’ai pensé que… »

 

France se redressa soudainement, et Canada vit bien qu’il était plutôt choqué et assez éméché vu la couleur de ses joues…

 

« Mon anniversaire ? MON ANNIVERSAIRE ? Depuis quand je… Mais bon sang, c’est quoi que vous ne comprenez pas dans « pour une fois, foutez-moi la paix ! » ?! »

 

Canada se figea. Jamais son « papa » ne lui avait parlé ainsi, jamais ! Il se détourna en mordant ses lèvres, évitant les yeux troublés et presque violets du Français. Un soupir retentit bientôt dans le silence tendu, et d’un geste doux, France attira son petit Canada sur ses genoux.

 

« Oh, Mattie, non, ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, mon petit… »

 

Canada releva craintivement le regard vers France, dont les prunelles redevenues d’un bleu pur étaient à présent très tristes. Il n’avait pas senti que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Si Prusse voyait ça, il tuerait France sur le champ, même s’il était un de ses plus anciens et proches amis…

 

« Je suis désolé papa, je vais repartir… » hoqueta Canada d’une petite voix, en essayant de se dégager de la prise du Français.

 

Mais France le garda contre lui, le berçant doucement.

 

« Non, Mattie, reste… Regarde, je vais même ouvrir ton cadeau… »

 

Canada sourit un peu à travers ses larmes. Malgré les années, les siècles même depuis qu’il avait pris son indépendance, France continuait souvent à lui parler comme à un petit garçon…

 

«  Tu n’es pas obligé, papa… »

« Mais si, mais si, c’est la moindre des choses ! » s’exclama le Français avec un accent de son exubérance habituelle.

 

Il se saisit du paquet et le posa sur les genoux de Canada. D’une main experte, il enleva le papier, puis ouvrit la boite blanche se trouvant au-dessous. Il resta un instant perplexe devant le gâteau qui se trouvait devant lui.

 

« C’est un Paris-Brest. » murmura Canada. « Je l’ai fait moi-même, mais en expérimentant un peu, à la mode canadienne…Il te plaît ? »

 

France resta sans voix. Un des gâteaux les plus difficiles qu’il n’ait jamais appris à faire à son Matthieu était là, devant lui, malgré sa ténacité à repousser tout et tout le monde en ce jour maudit. Sa poitrine se serra, et une bouffée d’émotion le saisit. Il se tourna vers Canada, qui le regardait avec appréhension, et l’embrassa doucement sur les lèvres pour le remercier, comme lorsqu’il était enfant.

 

Mais Canada n’était plus un enfant, et le contact de ses lèvres d’homme le retourna. Le baiser, si pur au départ, s’éternisa, et devint langoureux. Soudain France s’écarta, et regarda d’un air affolé Canada qui se léchait les lèvres, comme fasciné par leur léger goût aviné.

 

« Je…Mattie… »

 

Bon sang, était-il un tel pervers qu’il devait AUSSI faire ça avec son fils adoptif ? Il allait finir par croire les nations qui le lui répétaient chaque jour…

 

Néanmoins, si son esprit le lui déconseillait, son érection naissante, elle, suggérait tout le contraire. Mais Matthieu ne voudrait jamais…et il devait penser à son propre petit-ami. Si Arthur apprenait ça…

 

« Oh, Papa… »

« Je suis désolé… » s’excusa pitoyablement France.

« Non, non, je t’en prie, continue ! » désespéra le Canadien.

 

France ouvrit de grands yeux et contempla la grande nation se tortillant sur ses genoux avec un air d’ahurissement total.

 

« Mais…Arthur…Gilbert…je… »

« Ils n’en sauront jamais rien…Je t’en prie… »

 

Il était torturé. Son Matthieu, son petit Matthieu…

 

« Je suis ton père, Matthieu… » se défendit-il faiblement face aux petites mains empressées qui déboutonnaient déjà sa chemise froissée, laissant apparaitre quelques poils de son torse bien dessiné.

« Adoptif… » chantonna Canada, sentant la victoire toute proche, son corps bourdonnant de désir. « Si ça te dérange tant que ça, je peux t’appeler Francis… »

 

Les lèvres françaises s’écrasèrent soudain sur les paroles oh combien aguicheuses du pervers déguisé, qui, après avoir réussi à enlever complètement la chemise de son aîné, parcourait à présent sensuellement le torse de son prochain amant de ses doigts frais.

 

« Papa sera très bien ! » haleta France, rappelant la phrase qu’il avait déjà prononcée des siècles auparavant à cette même nation qui à présent lui mordillait l’épaule, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. « Oh, Mattie~… » gémit-il, écartant instinctivement les jambes de son protégé pour qu’il puisse le chevaucher.

 

Après cela, les vêtements volèrent un par un, retombant au hasard dans l’appartement parisien, alors que les deux corps excités se fondaient l’un dans l’autre dans des froissements ténus.

 

France prit soudain Canada sous les fesses et le posa à terre, sur son grand tapis moelleux. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres rougies de baiser tandis qu’il récupérait subtilement le gâteau et le posait auprès d’eux.

 

« Tu sais, Mattie…je connais un excellent moyen de déguster ton cadeau… » susurra-t-il en séparant la pâtisserie en deux.

 

Canada poussa un fort gémissement d’excitation tout en tendant exagérément ses hanches vers le Français.

 

« Tut tut… » répondit-il, amusé. « Une chose à la fois, vilain garçon… »

 

Il plongea de suite un doigt dans la crème pâtissière épaisse, puis étala sa gourmandise sur l’épaule de son amant. Sans lâcher le regard bleuté de son fils, il se pencha et lécha avec application la douceur. Les yeux de Canada roulèrent dans ses orbites alors que son corps bouillonnant se tendait dans l’attente de plus. De petits glapissements désespérés lui échappaient à chaque coup de langue expert.

 

« Hum…Sirop d’érable…J’aurais dû m’en douter ! » déclama le Français de sa voix enjôleuse.

 

Il considéra un instant son fils tremblant de désir, et une forte chaleur l’emporta sans raison aucune. Il en avait tellement envie, lui aussi…Il décida d’accélérer les opérations.

 

Sans prévenir son amant, il prit une pleine poignée de crème et l’étala copieusement sur le sexe gonflé de son partenaire, qui laissa échapper un petit cri.

 

« Francey… » articula-t-il péniblement. « Francey, j’aime tellement ça… »

 

Il ne mentait pas. La fellation était une de ses pratiques préférées, presque plus encore que la pénétration en elle-même…

 

«  Ton papa va te ravir alors… » souffla France avant de se pencher sans hésitation, entourant le pénis dressé pour lui de ses douces lèvres.

 

Un presque-hurlement de plaisir lui répondit, ainsi qu’une brusque poussée des hanches de la jeune nation qui se perdait dans le plaisir.

 

« Encore, encore, encore… »

 

France lécha en ronronnant toute la pâte sucrée, le taquinant délicieusement, mesurant chacune de ses pressions pour le maintenir sur le fil. C’était tellement agaçant, et, à la fois, tellement jouissif ! Mais bientôt il cria grâce. Il devenait presque fou dans l’attente de son orgasme.

 

« Je t’en supplie, Francey, oh, encore, non, arrête, oui ! Encore ! Franceeeeey… »

 

Le Français se retira légèrement et libéra les hanches de Canada de sa poigne d’acier. Il fut aussitôt renversé sur le dos, assailli par son petit protégé rendu presque sauvage par la caresse insoutenable qu’il lui avait fait subir. Canada l’embrassa avec force avant, de, doucement, s’empaler avec précaution sur le membre palpitant de son père.

 

« Oh…Mattie… » geignit celui-ci. « Tu es si…mmmh… »

 

Canada ne perdit pas de temps à s’extasier sur combien son fondement paraissait accueillant. A la place, avec un lourd gémissement, il roula du bassin, ce qui arracha un râle de plaisir à son amant. Il le chevaucha bientôt avec force, le serrant contre lui de peur de perdre pied, tout en laissant échapper un cri à chaque fois que sa prostate échauffée recevait une stimulation bien méritée.

 

« Mattie ! » gronda France, empoignant ses fesses pour l’accompagner dans ses mouvements frénétiques.

« Mmh…mmmmmh ! » répondit celui-ci. « Oui, oui, OUI ! Oh…Papa…oui ! »

 

France avait subtilement changé l’angle de pénétration, frappant à présent à chaque coup de rein le point nerveux de son fils.

 

« Papa ! »

 

Dieu…L’appeler ainsi, dans un moment pareil… Il sentit son orgasme approcher, le saisissant au bas-ventre…

 

« Je vais…je vais…papa… »

 

Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre pour s’empêcher de venir à ces mots…

 

« Papa, je… OUI ! OUIIII !!! »

 

Canada se libéra dans un long cri sur le ventre et le torse de son père, se resserrant de toutes parts autour de lui…

 

« Mattie ! Mattie ! » appela furieusement le Français, qui convulsa un instant, laissant échapper une longue plainte dans le cou de son amant, perdu dans les limbes du septièmes ciel auquel il venait de monter en un temps record.

 

Ils ne reprirent pied tous deux que quelques secondes plus tard, haletants, et couverts de sueur. Canada posa sa tête sur le pectoral gauche de son père, où son cœur battait encore fiévreusement, et ferma les yeux, exténué. France attrapa sa boucle folle et joua calmement avec dans la quiétude post-orgasmique absolue. Enfin, un léger rire le secoua.

 

« Mattie ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Ton gâteau était vraiment…délicieux… M’en rapporteras-tu l’année prochaine ? »

 

Canada se redressa, fit glisser sa boucle des doigts de son compagnon et lui sourit tendrement.

 

« Oui, l’année prochaine, et chaque année à partir de maintenant… » promit-il en posant ses mains sur les joues de son père.

 

Et c’est ainsi que commença l’étrange tradition du 14 juillet, jour durant lequel deux nations disparaissaient mystérieusement pour ne reparaître qu’au matin, les lèvres gonflées de baisers…

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà... Je répète une fois de plus que la relation qui unit France et Canada ici n'est pas saine et que l'inceste ne DOIT PAS être normalisé. En dehors de ça, vous pouvez me laissez vos pensées en commentaires, je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à vous lire! 
> 
> Bye-Bye ^o^!


End file.
